


Join The Wretched

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angels, Becketcest - Freeform, Blood Play, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Demons, Face-Fucking, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Parent/Child Incest, Religion, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hansens are a notable clan of incubi in Hell. When the angelic Becket brothers fall down from Heaven, Herc sends Chuck as a family representative. But first, he's gotta make sure nobody but himself gets a piece of Chuck's ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I've been stuck on Rain and really felt like just writing some terrible filth, and filth usually means Hansencest, and then of course I had to add Becketcest, and this demon!AU has been in my head for a while, and well, here you go.
> 
> The title is from the 11th song of the Carmina Burana. (Quoted at the start.)

_Estuans interius_ | _Burning inside_  
---|---  
_ira vehementi_ | _with violent anger,_  
_in amaritudine_ | _bitterly_  
_loquor mee menti:_ | _I speak to my heart:_  
_factus de materia,_ | _created from matter,_  
_cinis elementi_ | _of the ashes of the elements,_  
_similis sum folio,_ | _I am like a leaf_  
_de quo ludunt venti._ | _played with by the winds._  
_Cum sit enim proprium_ | _If it is the way_  
_viro sapienti_ | _of the wise man_  
_supra petram ponere_ | _to build_  
_sedem fundamenti,_ | _foundations on stone,_  
_stultus ego comparor_ | _then I am a fool, like_  
_fluvio labenti,_ | _a flowing stream,_  
_sub eodem tramite_ | _which in its course_  
_nunquam permanenti._ | _never changes._  
_Feror ego veluti_ | _I am carried along_  
_sine nauta navis,_ | _like a ship without a steersman,_  
_ut per vias aeris_ | _and in the paths of the air_  
_vaga fertur avis;_ | _like a light, hovering bird;_  
_non me tenent vincula,_ | _chains cannot hold me,_  
_non me tenet clavis,_ | _keys cannot imprison me,_  
_quero mihi similes_ | _I look for people like me_  
_et adiungor pravis._ | _and join the wretched._  
_Mihi cordis gravitas_ | _The heaviness of my heart_  
_res videtur gravis;_ | _seems like a burden to me;_  
_iocis est amabilis_ | _it is pleasant to joke_  
_dulciorque favis;_ | _and sweeter than honeycomb;_  
_quicquid Venus imperat,_ | _whatever Venus commands_  
_labor est suavis,_ | _is a sweet duty,_  
_que nunquam in cordibus_ | _she never dwells_  
_habitat ignavis._ | _in a lazy heart._  
_Via lata gradior_ | _I travel the broad path_  
_more iuventutis_ | _as is the way of youth,_  
_inplicor et vitiis_ | _I give myself to vice,_  
_immemor virtutis,_ | _unmindful of virtue,_  
_voluptatis avidus_ | _I am eager for the pleasures of the flesh_  
_magis quam salutis,_ | _more than for salvation,_  
_mortuus in anima_ | _my soul is dead,_  
_curam gero cutis._ | _so I shall look after the flesh._  
  
\-- _Estuans Interius_ from the _Carmina Burana_ by Carl Orff

Herc’s claws dig into the skin on his son’s back as Chuck whimpers and whines, bent over and strapped to the uncomfortable wooden torture bench. Herc’s drawing blood as well as gasps from his only offspring, and he’d be feeling sorry for the boy if he wasn’t so goddamn into it. Also, the small horns on Chuck’s head have thickened and reddened and are hot to the touch, and his tail is out, curling around Chuck’s own thigh in attempt to keep it still instead of flying into his dad’s face. He’s squirming and rutting into the rough wood underneath. Which, Herc knows, isn’t properly sanded and oiled at all, so Chuck’s probably got wood splinters in his dick by now.

  


Herc gives Chuck another slash, and Chuck moans as fresh welts rise up on his skin.

  


“Such a little masochist,” Herc purrs. “Can’t give you enough of this.”

  


Chuck shivers from horn to tail. “Please, more,” comes a muffled reply.

  


The Hansens are a clan of incubi, but even with that, Chuck is something else. Just like his mother. To this day, Herc doesn’t know what wild mix of species Angela was; mostly fury, mixed with a tinge of vampire and lupine, maybe even something angeline. It was her name, after all. And the result of their mating was Chuck, this non-stop horny, bratty little shit who can handle mind-boggling amounts of pain, who heals up so fast it’s all Herc can do to make sure he’s marked enough to keep the harpies off him.

  


The way Chuck is whining and complaining and rolling that round arse in Herc’s face, he knows today is gonna end in blood. Herc will make sure his boy can’t even walk straight or sit down without feeling his dad deep inside.

  


Herc’s gotta make sure Chuck remembers who owns him when he’s off entertaining the Becket boys, is all.

  


The two of them fell down from Heaven, from the Lord’s high pedestal straight down into Hell, skip Purgatory, collect zero souls. The divine omniscience that governs the universe with outdated morals doesn’t take kindly to brothers fucking each other. Which puts them right here in the Second Layer of Hell, along with all the other lustful, sinful creatures and demons. And Herc needs to make sure they feel right at home.

  


The Hansens are a bit of a household name around these parts, if only because incubi throw the best parties. That is mostly his brother Scott, though. Herc's dungeon is small compare to Hannibal's Boneyard, but still respectable. And fallen angels, well. They have some serious fucking power, nothing you want to mess with. A couple of guys you want on your side, just in case that phenomenal dickwad downstairs decides it is time for the apocalypse and ruins everyone’s fun.

  


Sending Chuck on an ambassador, family representative sort of mission was common courtesy, really. Show those golden-haired angel boys the true meaning of depravity.

  


But before he sends Chuck off begging on the Beckets’ doorstep, Herc needs to see to it that his kid wouldn’t get any ideas about whom his arse belonged to.

  


Herc jams his claws into the thick flesh of his boy’s arse cheeks, and Chuck lets out another whimper.

  


“Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Herc growls. “Tell me what you need.”

  


The blood is drying on Chuck’s back, and Herc can already see the kid’s flesh knitting back together. Chuck likes the feeling of it, the burn of the lacerations, the smell of the blood, the tingling and the itching when his body makes itself whole again. Chuck might be confident in his ability to heal up, the way all less-than-a-century-old demons are, like they can take a swim in holy water or nail themselves to a crucifix for kicks. But Herc knows there’s a limit to the healing as much as anything else. They’re not immortal. Just tough.

  


“Need you, daddy,” Chuck moans, wiggling his arse, and that only serves to get Herc’s nails deeper into the skin. Boy really has it bad today, doesn’t he?

  


“Beg properly,” Herc says, and removes his hands, causing a trickle of blood down Chuck’s arse and thighs, all over his pale, freckled skin. If that ain’t a pretty sight.

  


“Fuck me, oh, fuck me dad, please, need your big dick tearing me open, c’mon…” Chuck moans, arching his back, canting his hips up, spreading his legs as much as he’s able to.

  


Herc curls over his boy, fat cock riding into the kid’s crack, getting sticky with the blood that’s still there. He weaves a hand into Chuck’s hair, yanks it back hard and runs his teeth over the skin of the boy’s neck. Herc doesn’t have those vampire fangs Chuck can bring out, more like sharper canines, but they do the trick as they leave shallow scratches on Chuck’s skin, eliciting more moans and whines.

  


“You gonna be a good boy today?” Herc hisses. “You gonna behave with our new friends?”

  


Chuck flicks out his tongue and licks his lips, giving Herc a toothy grin. His fangs are out, of course.

  


“No,” he replies, grinning. “Gonna let them fuck me.”

  


“That so,” Herc growls. He runs his hands up over Chuck’s torso and wraps them around the engorged horns on his head. Chuck _mewls_.

  


“Dad, no, no,” he gasps.

  


Herc knows how sensitive those things are. Funny thing about masochism, Chuck is a lot better with handling pain than with handling pleasure. It’s almost its own kind of pain. Things are upside-down, where they live.

  


He tugs on the horns a little, and Chuck sobs. “Ngh, please, dad, _daddy_ , I’ll be good!”

  


And then Herc scrapes the tips of his claws along the curved rims.

  


Chuck spasms in his restrains. “Please please please, no, please stop, I’ll behave, I won’t let them fuck me, please dad, just…”

  


“Just what?” Herc grunts, and he jerks both his hands up and down along the length of the horns.

  


Chuck screams and slams his hips into the prickly wood, legs twitching. Thick spurts of come drip down the bench a second later.

  


He whines and gasps, shuddering from his release. “I’ll be a good boy, dad…”

  


“Good,” Herc says.

  


He reaches a hand between the boy’s legs and runs a nail over his hole, which is still twitching after Chuck’s orgasm. Herc shoves his finger right in, not even bothering to retract the claw on it, and Chuck yelps with the new tear into his sensitive hole. Being an incubus, Chuck _does_ have a lubrication gland, but that doesn’t mean Herc’s in the mood to stimulate it. He pulls his finger back out, a small trail of blood following. Pulls Chuck’s cheeks apart, nudging the head of his dick against the slicked rim.

  


Chuck whines and rolls his hips back, trying to take Herc in himself. Herc grins and then pushes forward ever so slightly, getting just the head of his cock in. Chuck shudders with pleasure when Herc breaches him, desperately bucking back for more.

  


"Please, daddy," Chuck complains. "Just… fuck me hard, please, come on…"

  


Herc runs his claws lightly over Chuck’s side, leaving red lines behind, and he groans when he feels Chuck tighten around his cockhead.

  
“Don’t think you’ve earned that,” Herc grunts. And gives Chuck an inch, agonizingly slow, stretching out that sweet hole around his dick. He knows Chuck wants him to slam in, tear him open, make it hurt so bad that Chuck can’t think anymore, can’t even move. His boy’s addicted to the rush of endorphins, and Herc is all about not giving Chuck what he wants, not yet.

  


Herc runs a hand down Chuck’s spine and then circles his thumb just above the root of Chuck’s demon tail, which is about as sensitive as the boy’s horns when pressed right. Chuck writhes underneath him and Herc lets out another groan when Chuck’s hole spasms around his length.

  


“Ngh, daaaad, pleeaaseee,” Chuck whines.

  


Herc retracts his claws to uncurl the tail from Chuck’s thigh, caressing it from base to top.

  


Chuck mewls loudly, the pleasure too much for his body to handle, and the tail grows another inch in length. Herc hums in approval.

  


“Such a good boy for daddy,” he murmurs, tugging on the tail a little, eliciting a sob from Chuck.

  


“What do I need to do,” Chuck gasps, exhausted. “Tell me, dad, please, I’ll do anything.”

  


Herc undoes the straps that hold Chuck’s upper body down, slips out of his hole and flips him around, positioning Chuck on his back with his legs spread wide.

  


His boy’s dick is a sticky mess, and Herc spots a few red blotches where the wood splinters dug in. He extends the claws on his thumb and index finger a bit to be able to grab the little things, and slowly pulls them out, one by one. And Chuck smiles, almost _giggles_ at the sensation.

  


“Mmmm, yeah, ohhh, like that, daddy, take care of me…” he murmurs, obviously in a new state of bliss with the combined pain and pleasure stimulation on his cock.

  


Herc grins, because as much as he likes punishing Chuck, it’s something amazing to see his boy enjoying himself so much. It’s too tempting, and once Herc’s removed all the little pieces of wood, he leans forward and sucks his boy’s punished dick into his mouth.

  


Chuck lets out a startled cry and Herc braces his arms over Chuck’s hips, keeping him place. He lavishes his tongue over his boy’s smooth cock, relishing the taste; the barely dried up come mingled with blood and sweat, the thick, heady musk in Chuck’s pubes, all of it.

  


Chuck’s not a full-grown incubus yet, which is another reason to send him to the Beckets; the kid needs more partners, needs to fuck others to get all the hormones in his body going. No matter how much he loathes others getting their hands on Chuck, it’s gonna be worth it for the taste and feel of the ridges on his boy’s dick when they come in, Herc knows. Though with Chuck’s strange blend of species, who knows what else will show up. He can’t wait to see all of it happen.

  
  


Chuck digs his nails deep into the unsanded wood of the bench as his dad sinks down on his cock, sending new sparks of pain-pleasure up through spine. Fuck, his old man is so good at this, it’s not fair. He just needs to be held down, ripped open _right fucking now_ and Herc is teasing him and treating him all gentle like he’s a goddamn human. And then Herc gives him a wicked glare and he feels Herc’s mouth on his balls, licking and sucking.

  


“Ohhh, fuck, no, not like that —” And then he feels Herc’s teeth, biting, just a little. “Aaahhh, fuck!” That bastard, that fucking — Chuck is clawing at Herc’s shoulders now, he wants more and he feels like he’s going to go mad if he doesn’t get it.

  


“Daaad, please, I don’t — I won’t let the Beckets fuck me, I swear, I’m yours, just give it to me, please…”

  


Chuck is convulsing in Herc’s grip, lifting up his own legs so high and wide his knees are on his shoulders and he fucking _needs_ Herc to tear him open so badly.

  


Herc lets off Chuck’s dick, not before nipping the head a little, and Chuck nearly sobs.

  


His dad runs a hand down his tail again and red-hot sparks fly up Chuck’s spine. He’s already fully hard again, his dick aching terribly, wonderfully in the places where the bits of wood dug in. “Ngghhh…”

  


His eyes meet Herc’s and he can see something’s changed, his dad’s done teasing, and Chuck grins. Knows what’s coming, needs it so much his body feels taut everywhere, like he can’t quite fit in his own skin.

  


“You gonna be a good boy?” Herc says as he runs a finger over the patch of skin between Chuck’s balls and asshole. Chuck shivers, feels the gland swell up and release a helping of natural slick, the pheromones in it so strong he can almost smell them.

  


“Y-yes, daddy,” Chuck gasps, and wiggles his ass in his dad’s face.

  


“You going to show our friends a good time?” Herc continues, jabbing his digit further into the gland, and Chuck feels himself getting wetter.

  


“Nnnhh-yes, yeah, I will,” Chuck purrs, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He’s holding his breath in anticipation, wants to feel every second and every inch of it when Herc finally fucks him.

  


And then Chuck sees the ripple going through Herc’s body from head to toe. Oh fuck, he loves that moment, when his dad transforms. Chuck can’t  control it yet himself, so he gets his horns and tail whenever he gets turned on. Which can be fucking embarrassing in the wrong situation. He vividly remembers horning out at Mako during their last training session, when she’d managed to throw him down, and then laughing at him all the way back to the Dome. Yeah, awesome.

  


So that’s another reason why he wants to get with the Beckets, other than the fact that they are fucking gorgeous creatures of divine power. He needs to get through this stupid adolescent phase already, because he wants to fuck Mako, and she’ll treat him like a child as long as he can’t even control his horns and tail around her.

  


But now, though. Now he wants his dad. Chuck’s mouth falls open in awe as he witnesses his dad changing into his true form. Herc’s horns grow at least a foot, thick and hard and curved, unmistakable symbols of masculinity and dominance. His skin takes on a redder hue, muscles bulking up even more, canine teeth extending — though not as long and sharp as Chuck’s own fangs. And, the best part, Herc’s dick. Its normal size is nothing to scoff at, but it grows a full two inches longer, becomes thicker, barbs and ridges forming along the length. Chuck licks his lips and stares at Herc with pure desire, and he can’t help it, he reaches out a hand to that monster cock.

  


Herc catches him, of course, a steeled grip around Chuck’s wrist. Grins, and then pumps his length with his other hand.

  


“You want this, baby boy? You want daddy’s cock?”

  


“Yes,” Chuck breathes. Just a second ago he wanted to be fucked so badly, but now — now he wants to taste it, stretch his mouth around it. He licks his lips again. “Daddy, can I… may I? Please?”

  


Herc smiles and leans forward, his dick sliding over Chuck’s and resting on Chuck’s belly. Chuck groans, loving the feel and weight of it, squirms. “Let me suck it, please dad,” he pants, and parts his lips, almost as if he’s trying to ghost-taste it.

  


Herc snakes a hand around the back of Chuck’s head, grips his hair tight, and then just _yanks_ him off the bench, throws him to the floor. Chuck yelps from surprise but he’s on his knees fast, sliding his hands up his dad’s thighs, eagerly opening his mouth, looks up at his dad pleading for permission.

  


“Go on,” Herc says.

  


Chuck lunges forward and wraps his lip around Herc’s dick, taking him in as deep as he can, which isn’t even halfway. But Chuck’s got a mouthful and he grins, lapping at the head, twisting the tip of his tongue into the slit. Herc groans, a deep rumble going through his whole body, and Chuck feels his horns glow a little. He loves pleasing his dad.

  


His hand come up to wrap around the base of Herc’s cock, massaging the length and practically worshipping its form. As he continues to suck down Herc, Chuck reaches between his legs, wetting his hand with his own slick and brings it back up to Herc’s dick, slathering it up, smoothing his pumps around it.

  


Herc’s hands tighten in Chuck’s hair. “Good boy,” he breathes, giving a few slow thrusts forward.

  


Chuck moans a little and stretches his mouth further open, as much as he can, until the corners of his lips feel like they’re gonna tear and his jaw hurts. He still can’t take in all of Herc, a fact that annoys him to no end.

  


Then Herc grabs Chuck’s horns and pulls him close.

  


Pleasure explodes in Chuck’s head, filtering down his spine, and the resulting gasp allows Herc to slide further in. Chuck groans, gags, hands digging into Herc’s hips. He’s choking, he can’t breathe, and Herc is still cramming his cock deeper into Chuck’s throat. Chuck’s eyes roll back in his head, he can definitely feel the head of Herc’s cock slip into his esophagus, and _fuck_ he’s getting dizzy, and he suddenly imagines dying like this, being choked to death by cock, and that actually sounds like a great way to go.

  


Herc’s drawn-out moan goes all the way to his dick, to Chuck, and he’s going down even further. Just spearing Chuck’s face with his cock. Chuck gives one last desperate effort to take control, hands flailing up. And then Herc’s firm fingers massage his horns up and down, pulling Chuck even closer. Chuck chokes and convulses with pleasure, with fear, going dizzy, white and black flecks dancing in his vision. And then he _lets_ Herc. Surrenders. Herc might shove his dick all the way to Chuck’s stomach, Chuck will let him. His body goes limp in Herc’s grasp, his consciousness is slipping. He only faintly registers that his body is having some reaction of its own, which feels like an orgasm, mingling into this near-death state of mind he’s in. _It’s so good_ , he thinks. So good to let Herc take over like this, so good…

  


When Chuck comes to, notices he can breathe again, he’s on his dad’s lap, cradled in Herc’s arms, head against Herc’s large chest. Chuck twitches, like he’s recalling his limbs are working, and he hears Herc’s heart beating, loud and strong in its ribcage.

  


Chuck barely manages to look up. He feels limp and weak and loose. His lip trembles. “Thank you, daddy,” he whispers. He doesn’t know how else to phrase it. Only his dad can do this to him. Nobody else quite understands the capabilities and the limits of the incubus body, knows what Chuck needs. Nobody else he trusts as much.

  


And Herc smiles. Cups his face, and kisses him, slowly. Reaches between Chuck’s legs, spreading them apart. Chuck bites his lip when he feels his dad making him wet again. He wanted Herc to tear him apart today, and this is… so, so much worse. He can’t stand it, feeling this weak, this open and vulnerable. And he loves it. Loves it and hates it so much sometimes he figures he really is insane, and it’s all Herc’s fault.

  


Chuck wraps his arms around Herc and spreads his legs further, welcoming his dad.

  


Herc positions his cock at Chuck’s hole.

  


“You belong to me,” Herc whispers, words that are a promise, a threat, a claim. Chuck can only whimper in reply. Yes, he belongs to his daddy. No matter how pretty and powerful and sexy the Beckets might be. He wants Herc. Only Herc does this to him.

  


Chuck sobs into his dad’s shoulder as Herc sinks inside, slow and incredibly hot, and Chuck feels every ridge and barb, scraping over and massaging his insides. He’s so loose, so wet, he can’t even pretend to resist.

  


Herc fucks into him with tortuously long, deep strokes, Chuck’s ass making wet, squelching sounds with every thrust as he feels his dad’s dick all the way inside his guts. Taking him, owning him. Chuck’s body wraps around Herc, accommodates him. Herc pulls Chuck’s hips up, pushes them down, handles Chuck like a rag doll. All Chuck can do is hold on and let Herc use his body. He hates it. Loves it.

  


When Herc starts to come, he shoves Chuck all the way down, until Chuck can feel his dad’s balls press against his ass. Herc keeps coming, fills Chuck up to the brim, and Chuck knows he’s going to be leaking for the rest of the day. Another thing he hates and loves.

  


Chuck lets out a quiet sob when Herc pulls out and he feels the come dribble down his thighs, feels so suddenly _empty_ where Herc had filled him up and stretched him open.

  


And then Herc shoves in a big plug.

  


“W-what?” Chuck mumbles, confused. He looks up at Herc.

  


Herc’s fingers press on the plug, and his dad whispers a few words in the sibilant, dark Old Tongue. Chuck feels the plug heat up and then _clench_ , somehow, hot and tight at his hole, keeping all that come inside.

  


That bloody _bastard_.

  


The plug is enchanted, sealed, so now he can’t get it out without Herc’s help. Nobody can. The Beckets definitely won’t be able to fuck him this way. Chuck groans.

  


“I promised I’d be good,” he says, somewhat annoyed.

  


“I know you are, baby,” Herc replies, cupping Chuck’s chin and placing a kiss on his lips. “But I need them to know, yeah?” Herc’s fingers run over the base of the plug, and his voice takes on low growl. “Need them to see that around these parts, they can’t take what they want, just because they got power. They have to see that you’re _mine_.”

  


Unexpected heat wells up in Chuck, like it’s actually some sort of romantic gesture from his dad. Like they even do romance. But now he’s got something that shows other people his ass is Herc’s. Herc’s seal, Herc’s come. It’s… it’s really good, Chuck decides. He bites his lip and looks up at Herc, nodding. “Yeah.”

  


Herc extends the claw on his thumb, and jams it into Chuck’s lower lip. “Now what do you say to that?”

  


Chuck licks the drops of blood off, and smiles. “Thank you, daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Yancy break all laws of Heaven and go to hell for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! More smut! (I am trying very hard to keep the plot out of this fic, I really am)
> 
> Extra warning for religion/taboo kinks.

The first time Yancy kisses him is right after a mission. Cleaning up some imps who’d gotten into Purgatory, nothing big. But it’s customary to kiss one’s brothers and sisters after an assignment. A chaste, on-the-cheek peck, as a sign of the pure love of the Lord that connected them all.

 

Yancy’s kiss is a bit more than that.

 

“Congratulations,” Yancy whispers with a smile, as soon as they’re alone. “You did well today, brother.” Raleigh leans forward, turns his cheek a little, expecting the usual greeting.

 

Yancy pushes Raleigh back, gently, pressing him against the wall. Weaves a hand into his brother’s hair, and tilts his head a little. And then Yancy’s lips are on his, soft and a little wet. Yancy’s tongue runs over his lips, nudging a little, teasing at them.

 

Raleigh gasps, breaks the kiss.

 

“Yance… what are you doing?”

 

“I’m kissing you,” Yancy says, matter-of-factly. His thumbs caress Raleigh’s cheeks, soft, lovingly. Raleigh feels a strange heat bloom to life somewhere low in his belly.

 

“W-with your tongue?!” Raleigh stammers. He’s pretty sure that they’re not supposed to do something like this.

 

“Does the Lord not say we should love our brothers and sisters?” Yancy replies as his hands slide up Raleigh’s thighs. “I love you, Raleigh.”

 

Raleigh blushes fiercely under Yancy’s attention. And he knows Yancy’s love is different than the love he feels for Jazmine, their sister. Knows that it always has been, between them. This electricity, this tension. And sometimes it has taken him much effort to ignore it but he always has, because they have made their vows, have their covenant. He doesn’t know why today of all days, Yancy is acting on it. “Y-Yance…”

 

“You’re so cute, Rals…” Yancy murmurs, moving his lips across Raleigh’s jaw and neck, placing soft, hot kisses on his skin. “You’re trembling.”

  
He is, and Raleigh is hanging on to Yancy, because he needs to hold on to _something_. He feels weird, like he’s got a fever, like the room is spinning around him.

 

Yancy moves back up, kisses him again, and this time Yancy works his tongue in between Raleigh’s lips. Yancy’s hand is firm on Raleigh’s jaw. “Open your mouth,” Yancy whispers.

 

Raleigh doesn’t know why such a simple command makes his spine tingle, makes him feel like he’s going to melt. And obeying his brother comes so natural to him. He parts his lips, dutifully, lets Yancy in.

 

Yancy’s tongue slips inside his mouth, wet and slippery and soft, seeking out Raleigh’s tongue. Sweeping along its length with slow, writhing movements, circling the tip around it, and Raleigh finds himself responding in kind, lapping his own tongue against Yancy’s, opening his mouth further to let more of Yancy in.

 

Yancy’s hands are sliding up his thighs, over his hips, up his chest. And it’s doing something to Raleigh, setting off sparks under his skin, and he find himself craving more of it. He’s not sure what to do with his own hands, has his arms wrapped loosely around Yancy’s neck. Yancy continues to kiss him, slow and hungry at the same time, like he’s trying to claim Raleigh whole.

 

Raleigh’s never been kissed like this at all.

 

Then Yancy’s hands slide down Raleigh’s back, over his buttocks, and squeeze them a little.

 

Raleigh breaks the kiss to let out a small yelp. “Yance…!”

 

“Mmmm?” Yancy purrs, and he places his lips against Raleigh’s neck again, nipping at the skin with his teeth. And then Yancy pulls, moves Raleigh’s hips forward. The part of Raleigh that’s aching so badly, hot and hard — it brushes against Yancy’s, and before he even knows what’s going on, Raleigh moans.

 

Yancy laughs, his breath on Raleigh’s ear. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

Raleigh knows what this is, and it unsettles him, even though he makes no move to push Yancy off him. “It’s forbidden,” he pants. “We’re brothers…!” _We’re angels_ , he doesn’t say. This is something humans do. Yes, their bodies work the same way — that’s the whole point. They have sworn to devote themselves to the Lord, to love and purity and peace, to give up such Earthly temptations of the flesh for a higher purpose. They are family because they come from the same nest, because they share the same divine mother. Angels do not have _sex_ . They are beings of _light._

 

But Yancy is doing something to him that Raleigh knows is sexual, that is drowning out the light and putting fire in its place. And Raleigh wishes he could earnestly push Yancy away. But he doesn’t want to. Wants more of this heat Yancy is igniting in him.

 

Yancy’s teeth nip the shell of Raleigh’s ear, and Raleigh shudders. “I love you,” Yancy repeats. “I want to make love to you. Love is not wrong. Why would such a thing be forbidden?”

 

Raleigh doesn’t know the answer to that question. He’s always relied on his big brother for guidance, and now Yancy is the one leading him astray.

 

The noise of faraway footsteps echoes through the hallway, and Yancy pulls himself off Raleigh, tugs at Raleigh’s tunic to straighten it out. And Raleigh takes one glance at his obvious erection to know it’s not a good idea to chat up any friends at the moment. Yancy grins at that. “I have to see Trevin for tomorrow’s divinities roster,” Yancy whispers. “Come see me tonight.”

 

Raleigh bites his lip and nods. Deep down he knows this is wrong. This goes against everything they believe in, everything they swore to uphold. But now that he has had a taste of it, a taste of his brother, he doesn’t want to go without. The rest of the day he is distracted, his mind and body filled by Yancy, and now he understands why his Lord warns against these temptations — his desire for Yancy leaves room for little else, and he’s no longer paying proper attention to his duties, messing up even the simplest prayers. His entire being is only thinking about what might happen that night, apprehensive, anxious, excited.

 

That evening, Raleigh goes to find Yancy, and follows the trace of Yancy’s soul through the hallways and inner gardens, to the springs. Yancy has put up a privacy seal on one of the bath chambers. The only reason Raleigh can sense it is their familial bond, which is also the only attribute that allows him to step through the seal and enter the bath chamber.

 

Yancy is at the far end of the pool, leaning on the edge, his back turned towards Raleigh. The lights of the candles in the hall casting a golden hue on his pale, freckled skin. Raleigh sucks in his breath.

 

Yancy turns around slowly and smiles at Raleigh. “You came, brother. I’m glad.”

 

And then Yancy walks towards him, to the shallow end of the pool. Every step reveals another inch of Yancy’s body, gorgeous muscle and curves sculpted by the Divine itself, droplets of water sliding off his skin. Raleigh gasps when Yancy is close enough for the water to go below his hips and Yancy’s dick becomes visible, soft between his thighs, nestled in his dark pubes. And Raleigh finds himself licking his lips. He has seen his brother naked before, of course — but it’s different this time. It’s so different.

 

Yancy strides to the end of the bath, leaving his feet only an inch in the water, and Raleigh is close enough to reach out and touch him. He doesn’t. Yancy smiles, and then, feathers erupt from his back, Yancy’s wings sprouting to life with a loud _whoomph_ . The air shifts and the wings grow to twice his height, reaching up to the ceiling, shimmering with the power that lies within. They are beautiful. Magnificent. Raleigh has a pair much like them, but he still finds himself trembling at the sight of Yancy’s wings. And then, he kneels. He can’t help it. His brother is such a beautiful being, worthy of love, of awe, of worship. And deep inside his core, Raleigh knows he is betraying his Lord, to feel this way about his brother, about anyone else. He once took a vow to only worship the True God, to devote his mind and body and soul to that being of purity and love. And now, prostrating himself before Yancy, he feels a love and devotion that is overpowering, infinite in its intensity, and so much more _real_ than anything he’s ever felt.

 

“Brother,” Raleigh breathes, tilting his head up to meet Yancy’s gaze. Begging, pleading for _something_.

 

Yancy places his hand under Raleigh’s jaw, runs a thumb along the edge. “Yes,” Yancy acknowledges. And leans down to kiss him.

 

Raleigh surges up into it, hungrily, and Yancy’s lips and tongue work at his, tease Raleigh’s lips apart, kisses him deep and slow. Raleigh loves the sensation of Yancy’s tongue sliding over his, loves how it makes him feel like Yancy is claiming this open, wet part of him. And it makes him ache for more, for something he doesn’t quite yet understand. But he looks at Yancy and knows that his brother will take care of him.

 

Then Yancy breaks off the kiss and Raleigh nearly whimpers, craving the loss. Then Yancy leans back, weaves a hand into Raleigh’s hair, and waits.

 

Raleigh blinks slowly and shivers. His mouth is so close to Yancy’s dick, which is no longer soft but hard and throbbing in front of him. This, he’s never seen, either. And just like every other part of Yancy, it’s gorgeous: long, thick, smooth; the reddened, glistening head; the scar that runs around just below, where the hue of the skin is a brighter pink; the thick line that runs from top to base and lower, to the reddened, tightened balls underneath.

 

Raleigh looks up. He’s not sure what Yancy wants, so he just stares up, lips parted and craving.

 

“What do you want, Rals?” Yancy asks.

 

Another hot shiver runs through Raleigh. And he knows he’s going to break every rule, every promise tonight.

 

“You,” he whispers.

 

Yancy smiles and runs a finger down the length of his dick. “Do you want this?”

 

Raleigh nods empathetically. Yes, yes he does. He wants to take Yancy into his mouth, wants to taste him, feel him, wants Yancy to claim his mouth again with cock instead of tongue.

 

“Say it,” Yancy commands, his hand tightening ever so slightly in Raleigh’s hair.

 

Raleigh bites his lip. He wants to do as his brother commands, but it’s so shameful, so forbidden.

 

He can nearly taste the sweet darkness of sin on his lips when he whispers in reply, “I want to taste your cock, Yance.”

 

Yancy smiles in approval, but he pushes Raleigh further. “Why, brother?”

 

Raleigh gives Yancy a pleading look. Isn’t it obvious? Why would Yancy even wonder? “Because I love you,” Raleigh breathes.

 

“Show me,” Yancy says. He splays his hand out on the back of Raleigh’s head and pulls him closer. “Make me feel how much.”

 

Raleigh closes his eyes and leans forward, kissing the tip of Yancy’s cock almost reverently, and then flicks out his tongue. Yancy lets out a small gasp at that and Raleigh’s skin prickles with heat in response. Emboldened by the sensation, Raleigh licks at the tip again, slowly, letting saliva drip out of his mouth onto the head. Yancy’s body is tense, trembling, and Raleigh becomes somewhat aware that he is teasing, like his brother is holding on for something, for Raleigh to do more. And he does; Raleigh dips his head lower and takes the head of Yancy’s cock between his lips.

 

Yancy _groans_ and Raleigh feels the ripple run through Yancy’s body, all the way up to his shoulders, ruffling his wings.

 

He loves pleasing his brother, like this.

 

Then Raleigh lets off again, lets his tongue wander, because he still wants to taste more, feel more. And he finds the scar by touch this time, just a little line of thicker and rougher skin. As he runs his tongue over it, something melts inside of him. Hot and dark and sinful, and he knows why. Knows the significance of this scar, knows that by tasting it he is absolutely tearing apart the covenant with their Lord it represents. And Raleigh knows in that moment that they are going to Fall for doing this, that there is no corner of Heaven that is sealed, secure or safe enough for them, that they will be cast out of the Divine Kingdom into the wretched Hell below.

 

He knows, and looks up, and finds the same knowledge in Yancy’s face, who nods at him, slowly, tears in his eyes. Raleigh smiles and slides his hands up Yancy’s thighs, and then sucks Yancy’s cock into his mouth, takes it down as deep as it will go, swallowing it along with every promise he ever made, every rule he ever pledged to follow, every law he ever swore to uphold. And Yancy is heavy and hot on his tongue, in his mouth; Yancy moans and shivers under his touch; Yancy’s hands grasp at his hair.

 

Raleigh loves his brother. Loves the taste of his brother’s cock. And he accepts this carnal, fatal sin with his entire being. He feels his shoulder blades ache as the feathers rip out of his back, his own wings folding open. He doesn’t put up a show with them as much as Yancy, but he needs to feel his wings, see them. Whilst they are still his.

 

When Yancy’s groans become louder and Raleigh can taste the hot, salty liquid dripping out of Yancy’s cock, Yancy gently pushes him off and then lifts Raleigh from his knees.

 

“Come,” he simply says, taking Raleigh’s hand, and Raleigh follows him. Around the bath, to the back of the room, behind sheer curtains. Where Yancy undresses Raleigh, slowly, undoing the knots that hold up his tunic, sliding the fabric over his shoulders, takes off his sandals as if saying a prayer. Yancy lays him down on the floor, and Raleigh is cushioned by his own wings, smiling as Yancy bows down over him, Yancy’s wings folding over them both. It’s as if they are in their own divine world, cocooned between large white feathers, sheltered from the outside and away from prying eyes. Something they both know is impossible, but for now, they want to believe it.

 

Raleigh’s arms wrap around Yancy and he pulls his brother in for a kiss, and another, and another. Yancy kisses back fervently, licking and sucking at Raleigh’s lips and tongue, as if he’s trying to taste whatever is left of himself.

 

“Yance… are we…” Raleigh gasps. There’s a question he wants to ask he can’t quite form the words for. And Yancy smiles, so beautiful and full of adoration that Raleigh feels like he’s going burst. He leans his forehead against Raleigh’s.

 

“Yes,” Yancy replies to his unspoken question. “We’re going to make love.” And then Yancy grinds his hips down, rubbing their erections together. Raleigh bites his lips and groans. Yancy’s teeth graze over his neck, sending delicious shivers down Raleigh’s spine. “And I’m going to _fuck_ you,” Yancy hisses.

 

Raleigh spasms, his body bucking up against Yancy’s, and he whines. Those words, uttered by his own brother, so utterly taboo, dirty, so raw, they’re setting Raleigh ablaze, and if this is hellfire then he doesn’t ever want it to go away. Desperation overcomes him and his lips hungrily seek out Yancy’s skin, nipping and biting at Yancy’s neck, his fingers dig into Yancy’s skin.

 

“Yancy, Yancy, please,” Raleigh whines, and he lifts his legs up, squirming. He doesn’t know why Yancy’s words drive him wilder than Yancy’s touch, but he wants more of it. Wants Yancy’s words to fill him up.

 

Yancy chuckles. “You like that, baby bro? When I whisper such filthy words to you?” He licks at Raleigh’s earlobe.

 

“Yes,” Raleigh gasps. “Say it again.”

 

Yancy’s teeth are on the shell of his ear and Yancy’s tongue runs along the inner curves. “I’m going to fuck you,” Yancy repeats.

 

Raleigh whimpers, another surge going through his body. Then Yancy slithers down and Raleigh mourns the loss of his brother’s warmth over him, straining his neck forward to see what Yancy’s doing.

 

Yancy pauses when he’s down to Raleigh’s dick, and meets his brother’s gaze with a wicked glint in his eye. Then Yancy's tongue flicks out and licks the head of Raleigh's cock. Raleigh lets out a loud moan and his hips thrust up, craving more of his brother's tongue and mouth. He wants to feel what it’s like, to have Yancy’s lips and tongue around him, and — that thought is immediately interrupted by Yancy sliding a finger over his entrance. Raleigh makes another noise, needy and guttural, that earns him a chuckle from Yancy.

 

Yancy sits back a little and spreads Raleigh’s cheeks apart with his hand. “You’re so gorgeous,” Yancy whispers. “Look at you.” He slides his digit over Raleigh’s tight rim again, and Raleigh whimpers, mind shorting out by how sensitive just the outside is, the promise of Yancy’s ministrations.

 

“Nobody has ever touched you here,” Yancy continues. “Just me, brother… you’re going to open up, just for me.”

 

Yancy slides a finger into his mouth, wetting it with saliva, and then presses it against Raleigh’s entrance more insistently.

 

Raleigh finds he’s holding his breath, tensing up. Yancy presses harder still, and even though Raleigh wants to let him in, he can’t make himself relax. Their bodies don’t entirely function like those of humans; they don’t have to eat and drink and go to the bathroom. Such dirty inconveniences that are a part of Earthly life have no place amongst the divine. And for a brief moment, Raleigh wonders at that: why is it that their bodies function sexually, if that too is forbidden? Is it not like placing a steak in front of a dog, and ordering the pup not to touch? And then, are all angels not obedient dogs, loyal and full of love for their master? But he and Yancy are not dogs and they are not obedient. A thought that makes him smile.

 

Yancy mumbles something, shaking Raleigh out of his train of thought, and then without further warning, drops his head between Raleigh’s thighs and laps his tongue at Raleigh’s asshole.

 

Raleigh _cries out_.  “W-what…! Yancy, that’s —”

 

“It’s not dirty,” Yancy says, lifting up his head a little. “We are clean and pure, aren’t we?”

 

Raleigh is about to state the obvious fact that right now, they are not, and from now on, they never will be again.

 

But Yancy licks at him again, and the only word he can manage to say is a drawn-out moan that vaguely sounds like Yancy’s name.

 

The sensation is almost indescribable. Yancy's tongue on such a sensitive, private, hidden part of himself — and the thought of Yancy getting him ready, preparing Raleigh for himself. And it feels so hot, so _wet_.

 

Yancy's fingers massage the muscle and skin around his hole, firm and insistent, whilst Yancy's tongue continues to tease at the rim. Slowly, Raleigh closes his eyes, parts his legs further, lets himself get taken along by the pleasure that Yancy is giving him. His soft  moans and gasps are almost constant when the tip of Yancy's tongue finally works its way into his tight entrance.

 

Raleigh's eyes fly open and he lets out a cry of pure pleasure. "Yance, oh god!"

 

Yancy lets off for a second to flash a smile at Raleigh. "That´s it, baby bro… just let yourself go. Open up to me."

 

And he drops his head again, tongue flitting out to lick at Raleigh's hole, then stiffening to push inside again.

 

Raleigh whines and squirms. It's almost like it feels _too_ good, like he doesn't know how to handle these sensations.

 

"You taste so amazing," Yancy says hoarsely, the second time he looks up at Raleigh.

 

Raleigh's face is flushed and his cock is hard and leaking on his belly and he wants more, _more_. "Yancy," he whimpers. "Can you… your fingers?"

 

Yancy grins and trails a finger over Raleigh’s dick. "You should ask me properly, brother."

 

Raleigh bites his lip, whines, and he's not sure what kind of game Yancy is playing, only knows that he _likes_ it. His fingers and toes curl in an overwhelming sense of shame trying to put the words together.

 

"I… would you… use your fingers? Please?"

 

Yancy drums his fingers lightly over Raleigh's thigh. "You're going to have to be more specific, Rals. Use my fingers how?"

 

Raleigh knows his brother is going to make him say it, and he swallows hard, gathering up the nerve he needs.

 

"F-fuck me with them," Raleigh says in the softest whisper, and his face turns a deeper shade of red. "Fuck me with your fingers, please, Yance."

 

Yancy gives Raleigh the biggest smile. "Good boy," he replies. "Such a good, eager boy."

 

Raleigh doesn't know why that praise makes him feel like Yancy is breaking something in him, setting free whatever was locked within. But he loves it. Loves that his big brother approves of him. And Raleigh hooks his hands behind his knees and pulls his legs up high, letting out a pleading whimper.

 

Yancy slicks up his index finger with spit again, slides it down to Raleigh's hole, and carefully thrusts it inside.

 

"Ohhh," Raleigh moans. "Oh, yes… oh, that feels so nice."

 

Yancy strokes his inner thigh, places kisses along the length of Raleigh's dick as he slides his finger deeper into his brother's hot, tight hole.

 

“You’re so hot, so tight inside,” Yancy murmurs. “Like you’re trying to suck in my finger…”

 

Raleigh brings his hand to his mouth and bites the meat of his palm to stifle a cry. Both Yancy’s finger and dirty talk are sending sparks of pleasure through him and he doesn’t know how to cope with any of these new, amazing feelings.

 

Yancy presses the pad of his digit to the tight muscle, all around, coaxing it to relax more. Raleigh winces from biting his hand too hard and then the cry escapes him, loud and desperate. Yancy’s gaze is fixed on Raleigh, drinking up the sight of his brother being enraptured by the sensations that Yancy is giving him, and he grins.

 

“Rals,” Yancy rasps, and he slides his finger out and sits back, grabbing Raleigh’s hand in the process. Still keeping his wings wrapped around them, Yancy moves to lie on his back, tugging Raleigh close.

 

“Come sit,” Yancy says. “With your knees here,” he adds, and pats the floor on the sides of his chest, under his armpits.

 

Raleigh looks unsure, still a bit out of it from Yancy’s efforts, and he crawls up to Yancy’s knees.

 

“I don't know if—” Raleigh begins. And Yancy sits up, cups his cheek. His expression turns strangely serious.

 

“Do you trust me, brother?”

 

“More than anyone, beyond anything,” Raleigh answers, truthfully and with his entire being. And it’s as if now more than ever, he truly feels the words he is speaking.

 

“I’m always here for you, Raleigh,” Yancy says. “I will always take care of you. No matter what.”

 

Raleigh nods, and doesn’t know why Yancy’s words make his chest feel so tight. “Yeah,” he says softly.

 

“Let me take care of you now,” Yancy says, reaching out his hand to Raleigh as he lies back once more.

 

Raleigh nods again and crawls up further. But before he even gets to Yancy’s chest, his legs are straddling Yancy’s hips, and their cocks are rubbing against each other. Yancy lets out a moan and Raleigh gasps.

 

“God, Yance, you feel so good like this,” Raleigh mumbles, and he looks down, at the two of them together like this. He wraps his hands around both their cocks, shivers from the wonderful sensation of the combined heat, the throb in Yancy’s dick he feels against his own, and before he knows it he’s thrusting into his hand.

 

Yancy moans and then laughs. “Don’t… take the Lord’s name in vain, Rals.”

 

Raleigh grins, feeling bolder because of the effect he’s having on Yancy. It’s nice to be sort of in charge, on top, he considers.

 

“Come up here,” Yancy repeats, a little bit firmer than before.

 

“Why,” Raleigh drawls, not really intending to disobey, just somehow trying to see what Yancy’s response will be. And he squeezes his hand a little more, feeling his brother shudder underneath in response. And then, even more daring, he adds, “...Make me.”

 

Yancy’s expression briefly changes to surprise before a new, darker glint appears in his eyes and the corners of his mouth go up in a smile that somehow makes Raleigh feel like he’s going to be in trouble.

 

“I was going to be nice to you, but you’re making it difficult, Rals,” Yancy says darkly. “Now you’re gonna have to turn around.” And Yancy pushes him off, slides out from under him.

 

Raleigh whines, but before he knows it, Yancy is standing front of him, looking down. Even though their wings are still wrapped around each other, Yancy’s look… darker, somehow, more threatening than glorious.

 

It makes Raleigh’s stomach feel weird in the best way.

 

Yancy weaves a hand into his hair and yanks his head back, and Raleigh isn’t at all prepared for the jolt of excitement that goes straight to his dick. He likes this. He likes this a _lot_.

 

They are so lost, aren’t they. They’re going to Fall. It’s like a pit of darkness is already opening underneath him and he _enjoys_ the pull of it, tearing at the very roots of his being.

 

Yancy leans forward until his lips brush against Raleigh’s ear. “Get on your hands and knees,” Yancy hisses.

 

Raleigh absolutely doesn’t want to rebel against this command. He doesn’t know what Yancy is planning now, but he wants it.

 

He turns around and sits just like Yancy ordered him too, feeling suddenly very exposed and embarrassed. And somewhere it hits him how far they’ve already gone and how wrong all of this is, but he can’t stop, he doesn’t want to stop.

 

Yancy’s finger presses against his hole again and slides in smoothly this time.

 

“Look at that,” Yancy murmurs. “Your little hole is already getting used to this.”

 

Raleigh whimpers. He is so hard because of all this, it’s nearly starting to hurt, and he likes _that_ , too.

 

Then there's some sort of pleasant smell — a mix of honey and almond, and Raleigh recognises it as the ointment they typically use for their purification prayer. It's soft and oily and with a shudder he realizes Yancy is going to use it to ease his way in. To use something crafted for the divine to do something this dirty, it makes him feel deliciously sinful, and he takes a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent as much as he can.

 

And Raleigh feels a second finger push in, barely. Despite the lubricant it still hurts, and Raleigh winces, scraping his nails over the floor. "Yancy..."

 

"It's okay, baby," Yancy says, rubbing small circles on Raleigh's lower back with his other hand. "I know you can take more."

 

Raleigh sighs and lets his head fall between his arms. Yes, he can, it's just that it feels strange and uncomfortable and —

 

Yancy slips his second digit past Raleigh's resistance, insistently, almost _demanding_. Raleigh shudders from head to toe, the feathers in his wings rustling along.

 

"Oh… oh god…” he mumbles, his toes curling up in pain or pleasure, he's not even sure.

 

"Mmmm," Yancy purrs. "So tight and hot… but you want more, don't you?"

 

Raleigh whimpers. "Uh-huh."

 

Yancy pushes his digits apart inside Raleigh. "That's not a word, Rals."

 

Raleigh whines from the added burn, but he loves what Yancy is doing to him, loves what they're doing right now. "I want more," he pants. "Please."

 

"I don't think you're ready yet," Yancy replies. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of Raleigh, steadily, slowly, occasionally adding more of the slippery balm.

 

"Ngh… Yancy… please," Raleigh gasps.

 

Yancy grins. And then slips his fingers almost all the way out.

 

"Do it yourself," Yancy orders. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, Rals."

 

Raleigh turns his head, meeting Yancy's gaze, and finds nothing but love and desire there. Yancy's words are harsh, but… Raleigh knows he can trust his brother. And everything so far has felt really, really good.

 

So carefully, slowly, he pushes his hips back, letting Yancy's fingers go back in. And he doesn't know why this feels so much dirtier than Yancy doing it to him, just the thought of it, opening himself up on Yancy's fingers, rolling his ass back like this for his brother…

 

"Good boy," Yancy purrs approvingly.

 

Raleigh moans in response, bucks his hips back further, and then grinds them forward once more, feeling Yancy's fingers move inside. "It feels so good, Yance..."

 

And when he sways his ass back again, Yancy does _something_ with his fingers and Raleigh cries out. "Ohh! Oh god, f-fuck, whoa..."

 

Yancy chuckles. "That's the spot, isn't it?" And he does it _again_.

 

"Nghh! Yancy, ohh, right there, oh god..." Raleigh rambles. He doesn't know what Yancy is doing, hitting this spot inside him that sends a deep, overwhelming ache through him, from his gut to his fingers and toes, welling up in his chest and out of his mouth in gasps and moans. Yancy is relentless, rubbing his fingers over that place over and over, and Raleigh nearly collapses, his chest and stomach on the marble tiles as he thrusts his ass up higher to Yancy, sliding his legs further open. His wings are twitching from his shoulder blades to the tips, sending a few loose feathers fluttering to the ground.

 

And then Yancy curls over him as Raleigh feels his brother thrust in a third finger. It goes in almost effortlessly, Raleigh canting his hips to take more of Yancy's digits.

 

"You're ready, aren't you," Yancy rasps, his voice hoarse and raw on Raleigh's ear. "You're ready for my cock." He slips his fingers out and Raleigh groans loudly.

 

Raleigh whimpers and leans his head back on Yancy's shoulder. He can feel Yancy's dick, big and hard and so hot, nudging against his ass cheek. "Fuck me, Yancy," he breathes. "Fuck me, please…"

 

Yancy's hand cups his jaw, turns Raleigh's head so that they can kiss. Yancy's tongue slips inside his mouth as Raleigh feels the head of Yancy's cock on his hole, feels the way Yancy is positioning himself. His legs buckle underneath him and he slides to the floor, his erection pressing against the hard marble underneath.

 

Yancy breaks off the kiss, entangles his hand with Raleigh's. "Raleigh," Yancy gasps, and he sounds like he’s in awe. And then he jerks his hips forward, sinking his cock into Raleigh's tight orifice.

 

Raleigh is softened and slick, but it still hurts, Yancy's cock bigger, hotter, _harder_ than his fingers. "Yance, Yancy, oh god," Raleigh gasps. "You're so… _thick_ …”

 

Yancy's dick inside him, stretching him, nearly _forcing_ him apart. Not like Yancy's fingers, which almost gently nudged and rubbed him before. Yancy pushes past his resistance, hard and unyielding and just _there_ , in a way that Raleigh can't resist, can't clench against. He is moaning loudly, Raleigh realizes, shuddering all over as Yancy opens him up. "Oh fuck, Yance..."

 

"You feel amazing, Rals," Yancy breathes, his voice full with raw desire. "Clenching my dick like that, so tight."

 

Raleigh squeezes Yancy's hand hard as he feels Yancy thrust deeper inside, the thick heat of his brother's cock claiming more and more of Raleigh, joining them together. Yancy's body is heavy on top of him, Yancy's chest flattening Raleigh's wings against Raleigh's back. And then, when Yancy is all the way in — he begins to move.

 

Raleigh cries out in pleasure as Yancy slips almost all the way back out, Yancy's dick rubbing and sliding over his inner muscles, stretching them even further open. Raleigh whines and moans, ruts his own cock hard against the smooth marble below. "Yancyyy..."

 

The next instroke is slow, smooth, and he feels Yancy groan and shiver, Yancy's lips nipping at his neck. "Brother," Yancy gasps. "You're so good…  letting me take you like this."

 

Yancy plunges all the way inside of him again and Raleigh shudders with pure bliss as he feels Yancy's pelvis against his ass, Yancy's balls against his upper thighs, Yancy's cock pushing him open again.

 

"More, Yancy," Raleigh pants. This isn't enough, he needs more, needs Yancy to — "Fuck me harder."

 

Yancy chuckles and then lifts himself off Raleigh, pulls out so fast that Raleigh lets out another cry. But soon enough Yancy has him flipped around, on his back, Yancy's wings folding around them again. Raleigh lets his legs fall open and as soon as Yancy crawls between them, he lifts them up and wraps them around Yancy.

 

Yancy leans down to kiss him, messily, hungrily, lips and tongue sliding and nipping at Raleigh's. But Raleigh wants Yancy inside again, feels Yancy's hot, slick cock throb against his inner thigh. He grinds his ass against it, moaning impatiently.

 

To that, Yancy laughs, guides the head of his dick to Raleigh's hole again, and slides in, agonizingly slow.

 

"Yancyyyy," Raleigh whines again. He wants Yancy to slam into him, to take him apart, and Yancy's slow moves are driving him insane.

 

Just then, a shimmer lights up in Yancy's hands, quickly forming into a golden, iridescent thread. Raleigh gasps. He hadn't considered using any of their divine spells.

 

"Lift up your arms," Yancy orders, lazily rutting into Raleigh, causing Raleigh to whimper even more.

  
Raleigh doesn't know how fast to obey, reaching his arms up above his head.

 

Yancy smiles. "Good," he murmurs, summoning another golden binding thread from his other hand. "So obedient..."

 

Raleigh holds his breath as Yancy's hands weave through the air, wrapping the threads around Raleigh's arms and wrists with heavenly magic, restraining him. Then Yancy loops the threads around Raleigh's legs, binding those as well so that Raleigh's legs are up high and apart, tied to his arms.

 

Raleigh shivers. He really enjoys the feeling of being bound like this, a whole new thrill going through him.

 

Yancy looks down, places his thumbs at Raleigh's asshole, tugging his cheeks apart. "Look at my big cock going into your hole," Yancy rasps. His gaze meets Raleigh. "You want to be fucked hard, baby? Is that it?"

 

Raleigh nods fervently. "Please," he manages to whine.

 

Yancy slides his hands over Raleigh's thighs, grabs him firmly, securing Raleigh in his grip. And he licks his lips, grinning at Raleigh.

 

"I did say I was going to _fuck_ you," Yancy say, and he slams all the way into Raleigh, then pulls right back out. "Gonna tear you apart, baby bro." Another slam, and Raleigh's eyes roll up. It hurts and it feels so good at the same time, having Yancy's cock ram into him like that, hard and deep. And with that, Yancy increases his pace, pounding into Raleigh again and again, and they slip across the floor, flesh slapping on flesh. Raleigh moans and cries out with every slam, Yancy hitting that aching spot inside him over and over.

 

Yancy moves between his legs, undoing the rope around them, and in his state of bliss Raleigh isn't sure what's going on so he just lets Yancy manhandle him.

 

Then Yancy's wings stretch out to full span and swoop downwards.

 

They're lifted off the ground.

 

Raleigh gets with the program fast, using his own wings for additional support as Yancy brings them aloft, still fucking into Raleigh, even deeper than before now that he's cradling Raleigh in his arms, Raleigh sinking down on his brother's dick.

 

"Fuck, fuuuuck, Yancy," Raleigh mumbles, hooking his bound arms around Yancy's neck, and it feels so incredibly good he starts rambling again. "I love it, I love your dick, fuck me deeper, fuck me, fuck me, oh god, Yancyyy…”

 

Yancy braces a hand around Raleigh's waist, trying to keep him secure whilst his other hand reaches for Raleigh's dick.

 

"Let's come together, Rals," Yancy growls. His voice is thick with lust and exertion. "That's how we're gonna fall, fucking each other like this. Just like this..."

 

He hadn't noticed the rumbling in the distance until Yancy gave words to it, speaking them with absolute certainty.

 

Yancy's hand twists around his dick, Yancy's cock is drilling deep inside his ass, and the portal to Hell is opening up around them.

 

Raleigh's arms break out of Yancy's bindings with a surge of his own power, so that he can dig his fingers into Yancy's skin as he's starting to come. Raleigh's orgasm surfaces as a thick wave of pure pleasure rolling through his body, pressure and light and sin and release, pumped out of him by Yancy's hand, fucked through it by Yancy's dick. Raleigh clings to Yancy as he feels his own brother's release begin, Yancy's hands grabbing his waist hard, Yancy's hips desperately thrusting up into him.

 

And for only a few seconds, everything around them disappears into sheer white, the combined force of their pleasure, their sin, their betrayal, shattering the walls around them.

 

Yancy is still holding him when the light fades. Yancy’s cock slips out of him, and Raleigh feels his brother's come dripping out of his hole, sliding down his thighs. Sinfully. Deliciously.

 

There is a loud ringing noise, followed by several loud bangs, like lightning strikes — and then they are surrounded by three Archangels. Not any of their brothers and sisters. These three are a whole different caliber, answering only to the highest power of all. Their bodies only barely resemble a humanoid shape, their wings somehow both fantastic and awful, brimming with terrible power.

 

The three Archangels start to sing; it is a horrible chant that echoes the fury of their Lord, the pain of betrayal, and the terror of the damnation they are about to carry out.

 

Yancy's arms wrap around Raleigh, embracing him. "I love you, brother," Yancy whispers, "I'm here with you. Just hold on to me. I'm here. I'll carry you."

 

Raleigh isn't sure what Yancy means, and then he suddenly is, terribly so. Excruciating pain erupts from his back, where his wings are being torn apart, ripped out at the roots. And over Yancy's shoulder, he sees his brother's magnificent white wings turn crimson, sees the bones shatter and the tendons ruptured, and he can feel how the same is happening to him. When angels are damned, their wings are physically grafted to their bodies, only to be ripped out; a punishment so cruel and painful it serves as an effective warning to any angel considering defying their Lord. Raleigh knew this would happen. It breaks his heart, all the same.

 

"Why today," Raleigh whispers. It's the question he's wanted to ask from the start, but didn't. This was always meant to happen, he knew, deep down. One day, they both wouldn't be able to resist anymore. But Yancy, he chose to make it happen."Why did you choose today?"

 

Both their bodies are covered in blood, and all that remains of their wings are two pairs of sharp, jagged bones jutting out of their backs, covered in blood-slicked feathers. Beneath them, the Gate to Hell opens, the chains twisting around the edge, the maddening laughs and screams of lost souls echoing from the dark depths.

 

Yancy's arms around him tighten more. "You don't remember," he gasps, twitching in pain. "We're not supposed to remember, but I do." He coughs blood, and it occurs to Raleigh that Yancy is in worse shape than he is. Yancy is receiving a harsher judgment. "Today is your hatching day, Rals," Yancy whispers. He smiles, weakly. "It had to be me, not you."

 

The chant from the Archangels has become deafening, and Raleigh can only barely make out the words Yancy whispers to him as they are being sucked into Hell.

 

"The sin is mine."

 

They fall together.

 

 

 


End file.
